<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小小 1 by tototokyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572217">小小 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototokyo/pseuds/tototokyo'>tototokyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototokyo/pseuds/tototokyo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小小 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>老上海题材，全部OOC。我不知道为什么要开这个脑洞。。。</p><p>BE，again，BE。</p><p> </p><p>20世纪初，上海。</p><p>天才微微亮，福开森路的一幢洋房的后厨已经热闹起来。</p><p>“宋妈，宋妈，今天去买点大闸蟹，晚上要请林太太来切饭。”</p><p>说话的人一袭紧身旗袍，头发烫着现下最时髦的波浪式“白光头”，唇膏已经有点斑驳，边走边打着哈欠。</p><p>凉太穿着丝绸睡衣从楼梯走下，微微皱眉。</p><p>女子见到凉太，吓了一跳，立马噤声。</p><p>“凉太。。凉太少爷，吵醒你啦？”</p><p>凉太微微摇了摇头，那女子踩着极细的高跟鞋，飞似地上楼关门。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么小姨太现在见了少爷像兔子见了鹰？”</p><p>“谁知道她做了什么亏心事，趁老爷出差，天天就知道出去跳舞搓麻将打牌九。”</p><p>“长三堂子出来的，能有什么好货色。”</p><p>“不是说读书人家的女儿嘛。”</p><p>“咳，咳。”</p><p>众人听到王管家的声音，立马做鸟兽散，各自忙各自的去了。</p><p>“不要顾着嚼舌根，老爷今天晚上就回来了，你们魂灵尚尚紧。”</p><p> </p><p>“少爷，吃早饭吗？”王管家殷勤地看着凉太。</p><p>看到他点头后，佣人们马上端来了散发香气的烤面包，煎蛋和香肠，餐厅里一张长桌即刻摆上了满满的食物。管家亲自拎着手冲咖啡壶，这个东西可是稀罕物，上海的罗威饭店里也就这派头了。</p><p>凉太撇了撇嘴，“王叔，老头子不在，你就别弄这些了。”</p><p>“少爷，老爷走之前特别吩咐的，说早餐吃这个，要你习惯起来，否则将来出去不习惯。。。”</p><p>“好了好了。”凉太不耐烦地打断管家的话，拿起刀叉吃了起来。</p><p>落地钟滴答滴答地走着，凉太漫不经心地打量着家里的摆设。</p><p>桌子是梨花的，上面却摆着镀银的托盘；红木的八仙桌上，放着一架电话，这电话被他弟弟一直拿起放下，好奇声音怎么可能就通过一根线传过来，佣人们一开始也嘟囔着不会是骗人的把戏吧。</p><p>这个家，就和这个家里的人一样，不中不西，不伦不类。</p><p>他的父亲，一边附和着上官，说要先进思想，尊重女性；一边里面纳着姨太太，外面养着小公馆。</p><p> </p><p>千疮百孔的世界。</p><p> </p><p>凉太换好衣服，拿着书包，绕到了后院。</p><p>后院的香樟树下，龙友和他父亲正在外面吃早饭，支着一张小桌子。入秋后的上海仍然有些闷热。</p><p>龙友父亲看到凉太过来，讪讪地站了起来。</p><p>“凉太少爷来啦，你们玩，我吃好了，去前院了。”</p><p>龙友扒着饭，被父亲打了个头塌。</p><p>“你就光顾着吃，招待少爷。”龙友父亲一边陪笑着，一边向龙友使着眼色走了。</p><p>凉太一屁股坐在龙友旁边，拿过龙友的碗就吃了起来。</p><p>龙友斜眼看了他一眼，只好进去重新盛了一碗，一边呼噜呼噜爽快地吸泡饭，一边口齿不清地说道：“你是有毛病吧，王叔准备的早餐不吃，天天过来喝我的口水。”</p><p> </p><p>说完后龙友发现这话有点歧义，脸噌地红了一下。幸好他够黑，凉太没怎么注意。</p><p>凉太翻了个小白眼，“你又不是不知道他们逼我吃什么。那咖啡上次我给你尝了一口，你不是马上吐出来了。我可是要天天喝。”</p><p>龙友一想到那咖啡味，就有点同情地拣了快腐乳放进凉太的碗里。</p><p>凉太开心了起来，大眼睛弯弯地溅出笑意。</p><p> </p><p>龙友和他父亲，是随着凉太母亲陪嫁过来的。</p><p>凉太母亲是第一代送进西洋女子学府的千金小姐，唱的是绿袖子，看的是狄更斯，吃的是英式下午茶。一脑子自由平等民主，结果还是逃不掉父母之命，媒妁之言，嫁给了一个旧式家族的大少爷。</p><p>凉太能出生就已经是个奇迹了。</p><p> </p><p>凉太唯一一些关于母亲的记忆，就是在幼时，他母亲对她的启蒙。他母亲一方面十分看不惯丈夫的亲戚们，所以不允许凉太和他们过多接触，怕凉太沾染上“迂腐之气”；另一方面说着什么众生平等，拉着车夫的儿子过来陪凉太玩。</p><p>凉太父亲从来不管家里闹成什么样，他自有他自己的温柔乡。</p><p>而凉太母亲的“先进育儿理论”课堂，也会因她各种舞会，看戏，骑马，游园等等而骤然停止。</p><p>等到有机会去欧洲游学了，他母亲头也不回地利索地奔向新世界。</p><p> </p><p>他最后一次见到他母亲，就是送他母亲离开。</p><p>黄浦江码头的三层巨轮在年幼的他看来简直是个怪兽。</p><p>这个怪兽吞噬了他的母亲，鸣着笛缓缓地走了。</p><p>那天是宋妈陪着他，龙友的父亲把他安置到黄包车上，一起和周围脸色或古怪或可怜或幸灾乐祸的亲戚们回了家。</p><p>宋妈一手抱着凉太，一手用手绢抹着眼泪，“小姐也太任性了，怎么可以这副样子。”</p><p>凉太记得他用小手帮宋妈抹掉眼泪，结果宋妈眼泪掉的更多了。</p><p>“我的小小少爷。。。”</p><p>凉太甚至能听到黄包车外，龙友父亲的叹气声。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>